Random Vibrations
by writerincognito
Summary: PWP Naruto has some inner vibrations which leads to other stuff - kind of pointless SasuNaru don't read in right state of mind. very ukish Naruto.


**Random Vibrations**

He was so fucking stupid.

Foolish.

A dobe.

Naruto blocked his voice by biting his knuckles as the anal beads started to vibrate in his anal passage. He looked around frantically if someone heard him. None of his friends looked up while he squeezed his legs together trying in any way possible to lessen the friction.

He was so incredibly horny.

"… Don't you think too, Naruto?"

Blinking like an owl and pouting his lips he tilted his head slightly to indicate that he didn't know what they had asked him. He didn't dare to open his mouth, let alone use his voice.

Ino giggled because of the supposing adorable gesture "We are just discussing which movie we are going to watch." The enthusiastic girl handed him a stack of DVDs after she had asked him to pay attention.

He nodded and began to skid through the titles. Naruto really tried to read the summaries but he had his hands full with trying not to act out of the ordinary. He shifted slightly to find a comfortable position and just when he thought to sit without too many complaints he Now the beads weren't vibrating against the pleasurable gland but they were stabbing his prostate with vibrating movements.

This only meant one thing.

Naruto turned his head sharply towards the other side of the room, the so called 'guys-game-zone'. Some aggressive shooting game was released and Kiba got a copy before the actual release date. The guys went mad and had been shooting at each other for 4 hours already. Naruto's glare wasn't directed at the guys-game-zone in particular, but at a smirking Uchiha who was with them. Smugly with a tiny remote in his hand the said Uchiha licked his lips and lifted the remote to indicate that he indeed had pushed the 'faster' button.

Naruto was glad that he was wearing one of Sasuke's university hoodies and that those were way too big for his petite form. His erection was well covered up by this.

While Naruto tried his best to recover his posture Sasuke slyly pushed the 'faster' button again. Througout the room could a loud gasp be heard. Now the girls looked up and were gathering around Naruto.

"Oh my God, Naruto! You're shaking like crazy, are you ok?"

"Naruto, lay down! I'll get you some water!"

The girls went into their mother modes. Naruto was like a little brother to them.

He shook his head in negative. "Don't worry about me," he directed his face to the other guys who were staring at him like he had grown a second head. If looks could kill the prodigy would be a red splatter on the wall. "Sasuke will go with me to take some fresh air, won't you koi?" He walked with wobbly legs towards his lover and literally dragged him into Ino's spacious garden.

They walked with an awkward silence further into the garden till they were well hidden behind some trees.

Immediately knowing that he was safe Naruto fell to the ground and started to rub his pucker through his skinny jeans. He was still so horny and those damn skinny jeans didn't help his problem at all. They probably had caused penis damage and it would fall off in seconds. At least that was Naruto's prediction.

Undoing those damn jeans and pulling off that hot hoody the first thing he did was to get rid of those hellish beads. Getting on his knees he pulled them slowly out not to cause any damage he felt the friction in his passage lessen.

To Sasuke it was a mouthwatering sight. Slowly the beads stretched the rim open one by one and the gesture produced squelching little sounds. The rather large, for anal beads, objects made it look like Naruto's ass didn't want to get rid of those things. Like his rectum wanted to be filled by something, stretching and swallowing the beads, or more preferably Sasuke's dick. Everytime Naruto's pucker opened again to let another bead out Sasuke's dick received a pleasurable jolt.

Sasuke undid his jeans and pulled them down slightly just to free his half erect dick. Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke took Naruto's act as an invitation while Naruto only wanted to beat Sasuke's ass in private.

When the last bead was about to come out Sasuke took actions in own hand. He swatted Naruto's hand away and just when Naruto was about to remark that he wasn't going to be fucked in Ino's garden Sasuke pushed his index and middle finger into Naruto's rectum. Giving a loud grunt Naruto tried to shake Sasuke off. He pushed back against Sasuke's fingers which only resulted into the fingers entering more.

He moaned hard at the total width of the fingers plus the bead. His ass was being widen and he fucking loved it. He was almost at his peak and knew that with a few tugs he would cum like a rocket. Rubbing the head with his thumb and making fast jerky moves he came onto the lawn feeding the grass with his semen.

After Sasuke had taken out the beads he lunched forward to tug at Naruto's nipples, he also sucked and scraped his teeth against the dobe's junction. He blew hot air in the blond's ear and whispered in his bedroom voice "Wouldn't it be sexy to do it here?"

"You don't dare to fuck me in Ino's garden! I'm already ashamed enough of what we have done already, I don't need more shame. Can't you think about gross things and kill it?"

"Sorry dobe, it's too late for that. Your sexy act is quite contagious."

Realising that he didn't have any form of lubrication on him Sasuke almost pushed his dick down Naruto's throat as he demanded Naruto to slick it for lubrication. Because of the huge size of Sasuke's dick Naruto could not take in more than half of the dick. Not wanting to be ripped open from the inside through bad lubrication he bobbed his head up and down and instead of swallowing the juices he let them slide down Sasuke's cock. Moving his hands on Sasuke's cock he spread the released juices.

Deciding it was good enough Sasuke Grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him away from his cock to let Naruto take a good breath.

Unconscious Sasuke kept his cock next to Naruto's face and the sex nudged Naruto's cheek a few times.

"You so owe me something for this bastard." Panted Naruto because of the lack of oxygen when he was giving Sasuke a blowjob.

Said bastard ignored the remark and walked behind his lover to continue his love making.

Sasuke spread one of the cheeks with one hand while Naruto spread the other. Inspecting the red petals of Naruto's pucker he thought them to be prettily abused by the beads. Without too many restrain he pushed his cock in in one go. Sasuke didn't wait to let Naruto recover. This was supposed to be a quicky after all and Naruto could handle it anyway.

At first it was quiet behind the trees, but the noise went into crescendo and the most original versions of Sasuke's name could be heard throughout the estate. Naruto moaned like some cheap bitch who had been in a sex rehab and experienced her first orgasm since one year.

It was a progress of everytime Sasuke retreated his dick Naruto clamped down on his penis not wanting to let go and when it went back in he shouted something vulgar.

Sasuke on the opposite was enjoying the moment in pure silent bliss and was ramming into Naruto so hard that he had to grip Naruto tightly not to fuck him into the ground. Naruto's plump hips were perfect to be grabbed and created to hold onto.

Feeling like he was about to come he concentrated on jamming into Naruto's prostate to let him see white for his eyes. Still keeping himself steadied Sasuke hold onto Naruto's hip with one hand while the other started to stroke Naruto's cock with the speed of his thrusts. With a loud scream which coulnd't be ignored Naruto came.

Sasuke realized it too late that he didn't wear a condom and came in Naruto's little passage. He felt Naruto's ass still clenching and unclenching around his dick milking him of his last essence. He didn't retreat immediately but when he did cum oozed out directly after. The sticky substance ran along Naruto's legs and coated his pucker.

They were a bit lightheaded because of the orgasm but when they heard voices nearing they came back to reality rather very fast and they dressed with the speed of light.

The one walking like some leader ahead of the others was Naruto's pink haired best friend. "Naruto are you ok? It sounded like you were getting abused over here. Are you feeling any better?"

Naruto started to cough violently trying to act as if he was really sick. He tried to cover up that he was royally fucked a few minutes ago.

The rest arrived and the only thing which interested them at the moment was Naruto who was making fun out of himself.

Kiba looked closer and began to laugh at Naruto. People looked weirdly at him trying to ask through brain waves what the fuck he was laughing about.

"Couldn't swallow all the spunk Sasuke shot in your mouth?"

Everybody except for Sasuke gaped at that comment.

"Can't you guys see all those semen splatters on his cheeks? We all know our little blond is a vocal one."

Ino fainted.

Hell yeah.

**A/N: PROCRASTINATING. Again a pointless pwp produced by sleepy person, caffeine is not keeping you awake for 30 hours straight. I should be studying right now… Anyway you guys should tell me your opinions about my story instead of only faving (I know who you are muhahaha *choke*.) Thanks for reading anyway and I hope you like it, or at least not hate it. XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
